Be a little more careful next time
by verbal acuity
Summary: MizuKane, slight BakaKane - Mizuki catches Kaneda alone in the locker room - oneshot.


**be a little more careful next time**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own.

**Author's Note**: Ohmygoodness, something shorter than a thousand words for once! -cough- I wanted to write something like this. And, to whoever's reading my Rikkai multi-chaptered... thing, I'm still working on chapter two, just had a sudden need to write this. I'll have it out... soon, hopefully. But anyway. I've not written anything outside of Rikkai in a while, and a St. Rudolph story was long overdue. Enjoy.

WHY ISN'T KANEDA IN THE CHARACTER SCROLLY THINGY? -RAAAAAGE.-

**Warning**: Mizuki molesting Kaneda. :o Rated T for suggestive themes, I guess. If you want me to up the rating, tell me and I will.

* * *

Finally, Mizuki had gotten Kaneda alone. In the locker room, even. The second year had been rushing to get back to his dorm ("So much homework!") in hopes of not having to deal with an encounter as such. But he'd failed apparently, and found himself pinned to the shower stall door by none other than Mizuki Hajime, the one person he never wanted to be this close to. Or alone with, for that matter. But St. Rudolph's manager was sneaky and maniacal, and had many ways of getting what he wanted.

"M-Mizuki-san, I--" he turned his head away to keep their lips from locking "--I have h-homework to do... may I, please--" He was cut off by a small chuckle (or really gay laugh, whichever), followed by slinky fingers keeping his wrists where they were.

"Nfu, no you may not, Ichirou-kun" -- those same slinky fingers turned Kaneda back to face him -- "Not until I'm done," he said and finally leaned in, pressing his lips roughly yet delicately to the younger boy's. Mizuki, being the spy data player he called himself, had been watching Akazawa and Kaneda's every move together, every little kiss, the looks they'd send each other when they thought no one was looking; he knew it all too well. And he knew that they've never made it further than kissing and small touches here and there.

Mizuki's tongue glided demandingly along Kaneda's lips, making them part just enough for it to slide in. The second year tried to fight it, squirming as much as he could in the other's grip. He'd never known Mizuki to be so strong, but his manager did have a small height advantage on Kaneda, and could keep him right where he was.

As the tongue worked in the doubles player's mouth, Mizuki's fingers tugged on the button's of the boy's school uniform, then slid in through the few buttons he'd managed to undo and against the small chest, running smoothly along the flesh. Kaneda squirmed again and finally managed to turn his head, unlocking their lips and ending their kiss. He panted, leaning his head against the stall door. He'd had enough and wanted to be back, safe, and in his dorm, but Mizuki had other plans, apparently, as always.

The mouth and tongue that he hated was now on his neck, licking and sucking at the flesh, nipping here and there. He bit his lip and closed his eyes tight as tears began to form. He wasn't going to be saved. Buchou left early. Yuuta was sick. Kisarazu had dragged Yanagisawa back to their dorm with a promise of... something. And Nomura couldn't care less what happened to anyone, especially not when Mizuki was involved. Kaneda was all alone. With Mizuki.

"What's the matter, Ichirou-kun?" Mizuki's voice sounded against his flesh, sending shivers down Kaneda's spine every time the lips moved. "You'll like it soon enough, nfu..."

He just closed his eyes tighter, hoping to be able to get through this without feeling anything, without even acknowledging the fact that it was _Mizuki_ that was taking him instead of... Akazawa. He wanted his buchou to save him more than anything.

As the slinky fingers finished with the buttons and pulled the shirt slowly down his arms and to the floor, Kaneda suppressed a whine and imagined Akazawa right there, lifting him and whispering that everything would be all right. He could actually hear the voice and feel the warm, soothing arms, his imagination was working that well, and he managed to relax into the grip he thought to be his buchou.

"--eda."

Huh? That was really buchou's voice.

"Kaneda."

There it was again.

"Ichirou!"

Slowly, the second year's eyes opened and locked with none other than Akazawa Yoshirou's. "...Buchou?"

Akazawa sighed and lifted the smaller boy into his arms, holding him to his chest and not letting go. "I told Mizuki off. Didn't I tell you to be careful around him, Ichirou? I'm only trying to look after you, you know," he scolded, but still managed to smile softly at the large brown eyes staring, frightened, back at him. He kissed his kouhai's forehead. "I'm sorry for leaving early. I'll take you with me next time."

The second year nodded and wrapped his arms around his buchou's strong waist. "Hai, buchou."

Akazawa chuckled and pushed him away slightly, wrapping his arm firmly around the small shoulders. "C'mon, let's go to my dorm for a while. I'll help you with your homework," he said and pushed the boy along with him, holding him close still.

"Hai, buchou," the younger boy replied with a small smile, and leaned his head on Akazawa's shoulder as they walked. He preferred this to anything else, when his buchou loved him and helped him in any way he could.

* * *

**End note**: I hope everyone enjoyed. It's been a while for something other than Rikkai for me. I might be a little rusty. Please review.


End file.
